galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Notacon
Notacon appeared in 2001 TV series called Power Rangers Time Force. Notacon is mutant who appeared in the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers Time Force. She is a kindhearted squid themed mutant, who serves as major anti-heroic protagonist of the episode Trip Takes a Stand. Like all other mutants, Notacon was created as the result of the chemical accident. She is a peaceful but powerful mutant. Notacon was frozen in the year 3000 for the crime of petty theft. She only stole some vegetables because no one would feed her due to looking threatening, much to her sadness. She was released in the year 2001 by Frax for Ransik, who upon learning of the mutant's minor crimes and lack of aggression told him she would fight whether she liked it or not. Frax placed control device on her back, but Notacon escaped. Notacon managed to get away from the criminals and hide in the city (though many people run away from her because of her appearance) where she was discovered by Time Force as Ransik's forces were searching for her, having read up on her record and negligible crime they promised they would help her. Unfortunately the same courtesy was not extended to Eric who believed that all mutants were evil based solely on not being human and should be killed outright, if not for Trip standing between Notacon and Eric and revealing his own status as a non-human the Quantum Ranger would have destroyed him. Eric eventually showed mercy for Notacon and spared her. But he didn't tell it to Trip. He said that "Is it something wrong with pistol". Frax was soon able to take control of Notacon's body and force her to fight and grow to giant size. While the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red takes her on and tries to hold her in place, but Notacon is too strong. To the Rangers' shock, Eric uses the Q-Rex to hold Notacon in place so Trip can destroy the control device with the Electro Booster. Frax tried to stop Trip from destroying control device, but Eric defeated Frax. The Rangers then freezed Notacon with Blizzard Slash much to her delight as Notacon desired just that. Trip promised to help Notacon someday in the future, and the Rangers bid Notacon sweet dreams. Mutant Seal Patch Location: Upper Left Thigh. Notacon is the complete opposite of all previous mutants/monsters that any Power Rangers battled. Notacon isn't evil and sinister at all, just like Waspicable. She is kindhearted, compassionate, goodhearted, timid and gentle. She doesn't like to fight at all. She is more of an antihero than a villain. Unlike other mutants, she has redeeming qualities. She is friendly and likes Trip. It is unknown what happened to her afterwards. Trip's promise to help Notacon in the future can tell that rangers, possibly in the future, can free her and make her live happily again. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman strength: Though Notacon hates fighting due to her friendly nature, under Frax's control she is shown to have superhuman strength, enough to defeat all Rangers and even two Megazords. * Tentacles: Notacon can use her tentacles in battle as whips. * Enlarging: Notacon, as all other mutants, can enlarge herself, using her Seal Patch. * Energy beam: Notacon can fire a blue beam of energy from her mouth. See Also * Bomb-Maker D.D. Ladis Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cephalopods Category:Mollusks Category:Mutants Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Barbara Goodson Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2001 Category:Power Rangers Universe